Moving Forward
by ILoveTheBooks
Summary: A few one-shots focused around Lissa and Rose being pregnant. The stories will go in order starting with Lissa finding out she's expecting and telling Christian and ending after both women have their kids. Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

A Revelation

Christian

Lissa's been sick for a week, stomach flu, and its hell on both of us. She keeps throwing up and I keep having to answer queen type questions which I am not cut to do. I may be the queen's husband but politics are not my thing and the people harassing me really aren't my thing.

For now, we both have a moment of peace while eating breakfast. Lissa can only manage to eat toast with a little butter, but I take full advantage of having our own chef and have an entire spread in front of me. I'm in the middle of a very large omelet when one of the attendants walks in and sets the mail on the table in front of us.

"Thank you," Lissa says quietly. Her voice has been hoarse for days but it hasn't stopped her from being polite to everyone. She reaches for the letters, throwing most of them aside for later, but one catches her eye and she opens it quickly.

"It's from Sydney and Adrian," she says before reading the letter over. "She says they're all moved into their new house and that Declan loves having his own room. They're both loving work, especially Adrian, and the baby took her first steps last week! That's exciting.

"It also says they want to plan a vacation in about a month to come see all of us here at court; that would be nice, wouldn't it?" Lissa looks up at me with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, that would be nice, we haven't seen them in ages," I respond. I look up at Lissa and notice she's looking at a picture of the Ivashkov kids but the look on her face isn't one I'd expect. The color was drained from her face and there was a crease in the middle of her forehead that I knew meant she was troubled by something.

"Lis, are you…" I don't get to finish because she stands up abruptly and walks toward the door.

"I'll be back later, there's something I need to do," she yells at me while almost running into the hallway.

I usually have some idea of what's going on in her head, but I'm puzzled now. I do know, however, that whatever is going on with her will be resolved by the time we go to bed tonight – Lissa isn't one to stew over things anymore.

I go back to finishing my breakfast and wait for her to return.

Lissa

I thought I just had the stomach flu, but after looking at that picture I have a feeling I have something else entirely. I run through the palace to Rose and Dimitri's suite, hoping at least one of them is there.

When I knock on the door, luck is on my side because Rose answers almost immediately and invites me in.

"No time, Rose. I do need you to come with me now, it's important."

The look on my face alerts her to how serious the situation is and she runs to grab shoes before we're out in the hallway.

"Lissa, what's wrong, did something happen? Are you in trouble, in danger? Can you slow down a little bit, my short legs can't match your Moroi stride."

I decide not to sugarcoat anything and just blurt out what's on my mind, "I think I might be pregnant." Rose stops short grabbing my arm in the process and swinging me to look at her.

"Are you serious, Lis? I didn't even know you were trying to get pregnant." There's no hint of admonition in her voice at me not telling her I was trying, instead there's open excitement covering her entire face.

"That's the thing, we only decided to try about a month ago, but I've been sick for the whole week. I didn't think anything of it until I got a letter from Adrian and Sydney this morning with a picture of their kids. As soon as I suspected I ran to get you, gosh, Christian's probably so confused right now, I just left him sitting at the table." I cover my face with my hands, knowing I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.

"Lis, look at me." I do. "This is a good thing. You guys have talked about having kids for forever and you'll be great parents, but let's just figure out if you're actually going to be parents before freaking out, ok?" Rose isn't usually this sane or wise and I know I must be a little bit of a mess for her to be acting, well, like Dimitri.

"It is a good thing and I am excited, it just caught me a little off guard." I take a deep breath and secure my thoughts before speaking again. "Will you go get me a pregnancy test? I'd go myself but I don't want any rumors flying around." And I knew Rose could be discreet enough to get one without ever being noticed.

Rose smiles at me, "Of course I will. Go wait for me in the game room; I'll be back in 20 minutes." She races away leaving me staring at her retreating form.

I make my way to the game room in a daze. The thought of actually being pregnant is kind of freaking me out. I'm elated, of course, but having a real growing baby in my stomach is a little scary. I'm already in charge of an entire race, now there's one more person to take care of, and this person is the most important of all – mine and Christian's baby.

I sit down in a plush green armchair next to the pool table and wait for Rose to come back. The wait takes forever, or at least it feels that way. I'm just thankful no one else has come looking for me, I am the Queen after all and I do have duties to uphold.

When Rose finally enters the room, I jolt upright and meet her halfway to me. "Did you get it?" I ask nervously.

"Of course I did, what kind of best friend would I be if I couldn't get you illicit things?" Rose says accusingly, but we both know she's just trying to distract me. She pulls the small box out of her jacket and hands it to me. "The bathroom's right over there."

With the test in hand I walk toward the small room. It takes me a few minutes to work up the nerve to pee on the stick, but I do and then it's time to wait. I wash my hands and walk back out to Rose, leaving the test on the counter.

"Well, what's it say?" Rose asks as soon as I open the door.

"I don't know yet, we have to wait a couple minutes." My heart is hammering in my chest and it amazes me that Rose can't hear it, can't see it. I almost feel like I could pass out but I know I won't.

Rose takes my hands in hers and we stay like that, not saying anything, until the two minutes are up.

"Come and look with me?" Rose nods and just like that both of us are in the bathroom looking at the two little blue lines on the test.

I don't know what to say, I woke up this morning with the stomach flu but I'd be going to be tonight with a baby growing inside me – it was unbelievable.

Rose finally finds her voice, but instead of saying anything coherent she lifts me up, spins me around, and shrieks excitedly.

"You're going to have a baby, Lis! How amazing is that!"

I'm not sure spinning is the best thing for me, but I let her do it because, let's face it, I'm just as excited.

"I'm going to have a baby," I repeat in a stunned voice, "Christian's baby." And just like that all I can see is a little blue eyed black haired baby smiling up at me and I want it more than anything in the world. "Oh my god, I have to go tell him!" I start to walk toward the door to do just that when Rose blocks my path.

"Are you sure Lissa? Shouldn't you go to the doctor or something just to be positive, I wouldn't want to get his hopes up, or scare him, for nothing." I know she's right, I should go to the doctor first, but my hopes are already up and if this is a false alarm I'd rather we both go through it together.

"I'm sure and besides, I just have a feeling this _is_ real, why else would I have been throwing up all week." I link Rose's arm with mine and we walk back towards Christian and I's suite. We stop outside the door and hug once more before she tells me 'good luck' and walks away. I take another deep breath and go inside the room.

Christian

I look up when the door opens, hoping its Lissa. I smile when I see that it is, but she still looks a little peculiar and it makes my stomach knot up. "Lissa, is something wrong? You kind of ran out of here like a bat out of hell earlier."

She comes to stand in front of me, takes my hands, and takes a deep breath. If I didn't know any better I'd say it's almost like she's about to break up with me.

"I have something really big to tell you and I don't know how you're going to take it, it's not bad news but it is important news." I'm honestly a little freaked out now, Lissa is a serious person by nature, but she's not usually like this with me.

"Lis, can you just tell me what's going on, you're scaring me a little." I brace myself for whatever news she has to tell me.

"Well, when I left earlier it was to go take a test." I wasn't expecting that, but I don't interrupt her to ask about it and she goes on, "and the test ending up being positive." She stops for a moment and I'm about to ask her about this 'test' when she starts speaking again.

"It was a pregnancy test." She looks into my eyes intently and waits for me to respond.

It takes me a minute to truly understand her words and when I do it takes me even longer to actually wrap my head around them. I'm rarely rendered speechless but I'm having a really hard time finding my voice right now.

Lissa's face starts to fall which I don't mean for it to do. I quickly lean forward and kiss her – it's the only thing I can think of doing – because I don't want her to walk away or think I'm upset. I put everything into that kiss, everything I can't say with words and luckily she responds to it, wrapping her arms around my neck and standing on her toes.

We're literally making out in the middle of our living room and I want to take it further (like to the bedroom further) and I know Lissa does too because she just bit my bottom lip which her telltale 'take me to bed' sign but I know I actually need to _say_ something about the fact that we're going to have a baby; that I'm going to be a dad.

I gently pull away from her lips but keep my forehead pressed against hers. "So, we're going to be someone's parents huh?" I can't help the sarcastic tone in my voice, it's who I am. "How do you feel about that?"

"What am I not feeling is the better question." We may have just been kissing but her mind now is solely on this pregnancy. "There are so many thoughts swirling around in my head I can't think straight. I'm excited and nervous and bewildered and amazed. I just never expected this to happen so fast, we just started trying!" With how fast and loud she's speaking I know she really is in a frenzy.

I cup her cheek in my hand to calm her. "Hey, everything is going to be fine, Lis. We can do this; it's what we wanted to happen after all. And while I'm not so sure of myself, I know you're going to make the best mom. So, what should our first step be with all this because I have no idea." I know she'll want to jump into action as soon as possible – it helps her get her thoughts in order.

"Christian, you're going to be wonderful father. I know yours didn't leave you with the best example, but from what I can tell of your stories he was a good man before everything happened. I'm not saying we're not going to make mistakes, we will but we have each other and we have friends that would do anything for us, we're going to be fine." Lissa's speaks in a no-nonsense tone and her words comfort me. I know she's right, my parents may have chosen to become Strigoi but they had been good parents, loving parents, before that. With that thought I let the worry fade from my mind – it won't do me any good anyway – and focus all my attention on Lissa. I know nothing about pregnant women and I'm a little worried that she's been standing too long.

"I know you're right, but aside from that, how are you _feeling_? Do you need water or sleep or anything? I'll get whatever you want me to."

She gives me a mischievous smile. "I'm fine, Christian. I'll have to make a doctor appointment later today but other than that I kind of just want you. We should be celebrating this you know." Her eyebrows lift and she kinds of motions toward our room. I can't believe what I'm seeing.

"Are you serious? You don't want to go shopping or plan out a trust fund or anything because this isn't…" She kisses me before I finish my sentence. Before I know it she's managed to get us into our room, shut the door, and unbutton my shirt. And even though I want this I decide to question her one more time. "Lis, are you sure you want to do this, it's not gonna hurt the baby or anything right?"

She looks bewildered at my question and all she says is, "shut up and take me." Lissa almost never makes demands like this but, boy, do I wish she would more often. I immediately reach to pull her shirt off and forget about everything except for the feel of her lips kissing my neck. I, gently, push her against the wall and we proceed to celebrate our good news for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

*I tried to make this as accurate as possible. I've never had a baby so internet research was my go to, so hopefully it's alright. If anyone spots anything totally wrong, please let me know and I'll fix it. Thanks!

Heartbeats

"Christian, come on, we can't be late for another doctor appointment, as the queen and a mother-to-be that kind of makes me look bad." Lissa's not really worried about looking bad to her people, but I know she is annoyed about the prospect of being late.

We'd only had two doctor visits so far and had been late to both of them, both times had been my fault, but I didn't really see the problem. How's that saying go, 'the queen is never late, everyone else is early?' And Lissa was the queen so the doctor should be honored to even be her doctor – at least in my opinion. Lissa, on the other hand, was always on time, always cordial, and never liked to keep anyone waiting for her.

I know they'll be hell to pay if I don't hurry up, so I grab the only matching shoes I can find and meet her by our 'front door.' It was as much of a front door as it could be, seeing as we lived inside our own huge suite inside an even bigger palace.

"Ready to go," I ask wryly, knowing she's beyond ready.

"You know I am, so why even ask," she laughs a little while saying this and then points to my shoes. "At least I don't have to see the doctor while wearing dress shoes with that outfit." I don't even get the chance to look down before she grabs my hand and leads me out the door.

Living at court has its advantages and one is that it takes about five minutes to walk to the doctors' office, putting us there exactly 3 minutes before Lissa's scheduled appointment. Luckily, because of who Lissa is, she doesn't have to fill out any paper work and the receptionist brings us right into a very large private exam room.

"Dr. Techov will be right with you, Your Majesty." She said quietly before shutting the door and leaving us alone.

I remember something from our last doctor visit and turn to Lissa. "You didn't go pee before this, did you? Didn't the doctor say you needed to have a full bladder this time for an ultrasound?" It's not the most romantic question, but the doctor and receptionist had been adamant about this information the last time we were here.

Lissa gives me an exaggerated look and I know she remembered not to use the bathroom. We're both just looking around the room when Dr. Techov comes in. He has a clipboard in his hands and a smile on his face. If he wasn't an openly gay man I'd want to wipe that smile right off. I wasn't really a jealous person by nature, but any other man seeing my wife without underwear on didn't exactly sit the right way with me, doctor or not.

"Hello, Your Majesty, how are you feeling today?" He looks at his clipboard before meeting Lissa's eyes.

Lissa, who had already sat down on the examination table (or maybe it's more of a chair) smiles a little. She really liked Dr. Techov. "I'm feeling fine, thank you for asking. How are you doing, any fascinating things going on in the medical world?"

The doctor knows by now that Lissa will always be friendly and normally he would love to chit chat with her, but he must be busy today because he gets right down to business. "I'm doing well also. Now, let's see how you're doing, shall we?" He puts on some gloves and starts checking Lissa's vitals: heart, lungs, blood pressure, etc… I just continue standing there while looking at all the baby related paraphernalia around the room.

Finally he's ready to do the ultrasound. "All right, let's see this baby. I'm going to do a normal ultrasound this time instead of a transvaginal one, all you'll have to do is life up your shirt. The only unpleasantness is that the gel can be a little cold."

Lissa lifts up her shirt, baring a stomach that looks completely normal, if not extremely sexy, and tenses before Dr. Techov even applies the gel. I do a double take when he does.

"Why is the gel blue?" I can't help but ask. I've been quietly holding Lissa's hand throughout the appointment, but the blue gel kind of intrigues me.

Dr. Techov is surprised by my question. "You know, I'm not really sure, it's just always been blue." He chuckles while saying this and goes to grab what, to me, looks like a microphone. He places it on Lissa's abdomen and turns on a small screen next to the table.

A confusing black and grey image appears on the screen, I can't make head or tails of it, but Dr. Techov knows exactly what to look for and moves the microphone around before finding what he wants. He points to a gray blob on the screen.

"Right here is your baby. Everything looks good, the size is right, and the umbilical cord looks good and healthy. Let me turn on the sound so we can hear the heartbeat."

I'm looking at the blob on the screen as hard as I can trying to see a baby shape anywhere, but I can't. Lissa, however, has tears in her eyes and is looking at the picture with a sense of awe. I turn back to give the image another try and while I do Dr. Techov flips a switch and a loud fast sound is heard throughout the room.

I can make out the sound of a heartbeat in all the noise, but it sounds almost distorted and I hope nothing is wrong. The doctor immediately looks back at the screen with a perplexed look on his face. "Hmm," is all he says before moving around the microphone thing again.

Lissa is worried now and tightens her grip on my hand. "Is everything all right?"

Dr. Techov doesn't say anything right away, Lissa and I share an anxious look before turning back to the doctor. Finally the picture stops moving and he gets a surprised look in his eyes.

"Well well well, it looks like you're in for a shock. Everything is completely fine, Your Majesty, but it does appear that you'll be welcoming two babies instead of one. That's why the heartbeat sounds so odd, there are two of them, and if you look closely here," he points at the blob on the screen. "You can just see a second silhouette."

I don't really hear anything after 'two babies' because my head fills with the beating sound and all I can think about is how much work twins will be. I'll be ashamed of myself later, but I can't help having a small, internal panic attack. I think I hear Lissa say 'are you serious, twins?' but I just stare at the screen blindly.

I feel a hand on my cheek and it brings me back to the present. Lissa is looking at me with concern but underneath that is excitement maybe even anticipation. "Christian, are you okay?"

I look back into her eyes and I see so much love there that everything else kind of falls away. I don't know much about kids, especially when it comes to raising them, and I have no idea how we're supposed to take care of two at the same time, but I know that Lissa will be a great mom. I also know that we'll have help, not just because Lissa is the queen but also because our friends will want to be there for us. With that thought I take a deep breath and lean my forehead against hers.

"I'm fine, Lis. I was freaking out, still am a little, but I'll be okay. Let's just focus on you and these kids, alright?" I kiss her cheek before leaning back and looking at Dr. Techov. "So what does this mean, do we need to do anything special if there are two babies?"

"No no, there's nothing extra you need to do beside buy two of everything. The only difference with twins is that you'll probably deliver early and get slightly bigger than average. Otherwise, just keep eating healthy, taking your vitamins, and find time to relax a few times a day. Stress is the biggest setback in any pregnancy, I know you have many duties as our queen, but make sure to take life a fraction easier now. Christian, I hope you'll help with that." He looks at me seriously.

I can't help but say my next words; I am Christian Ozera after all. "Oh, I've got plenty of ways to help her relax."

"Christian!" Lissa elbows me in the ribs but all I do is chuckle a bit.

"What? He said relax, that's the only way I know how." Her exasperated look only makes me laugh harder.

"Actually, a healthy sex life while pregnant can be a good thing and it could be very good to help aid in relaxation." I didn't expect Dr. Techov to say that but it makes me almost giddy.

"See, Lis, doctor's orders. We'll get right to that, Doc."

"Oh my god, can we stop talking about this." Lissa's hand is covering her face and I know she's had enough so I say no more.

The doctor sees her embarrassment too. "I'll just get you a copy of this sonogram and then you'll be all done. There are wipes to your left to clean off the gel. I'll be right back." Dr. Techov puts down the microphone, takes off his gloves, and walks out the door.

"I can't believe you said that in front of my doctor!" Lissa looks at me before wiping off her stomach.

"Oh, please, you've been all over me lately. Besides, it's good to know that having sex is basically good for pregnant women." Lissa has been, well, ravenous recently, especially in the last couple of weeks and while it's been a tad bit exhausting it's also been amazing.

"I know, but still, Dr. Techov didn't need to know that." Her look of irritation is gone and it's replaced with a look of wonder. "Can you believe we're having twins? I thought we were blessed to have even one baby on the way and now we have two." She takes my hand again.

"I _can't_ believe it but I know we'll be okay. These kids will grow up loved and hopefully happy and that's all we can really ask for." I give her a tender kiss, but before it can get more passionate Dr. Techov walks back in and hands Lissa a couple sonogram pictures.

"Here you are, Your Majesty. I printed some extra in case you want to give any away."

"Thank you," Lissa says.

"Just make an appointment for next month before you leave and you're all set. Have an excellent day." We all leave the room at the same time but part ways in the hall. I go up to the receptionist to set up Lissa's next visit and then meet Lissa by the exit.

She's looking at the pictures in her hands with a small smile on her face. I put my arm around her shoulders and a sly smile on my face. "Are you ready to go? I know you're dying to tell Rose all about this and that you'll want to make sure every baby supply you've ordered is now doubled."

She grins fully at me now. "Yeah, let's go home." She takes my hand and we walk back towards the palace. "I love you, you know."

I'm a little surprised by her words, not because I don't believe them but because she says them kind of out of nowhere. I give her a weird look. "I love you too," is all I say back but it seems to be enough because she tucks her head into my chest and wraps her arm around my waist and we walk like that all the way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

*Christian is one of my favorite characters and I always want more in his POV, that's why I write his view so often. I also just wanted to say that I love the idea of him and Lissa being even more in love as they get older and that's why I have them being so 'cutesy.' I like to imagine Christian being much softer when he and Lissa are alone with each other too. After this story, they'll be a couple in Rose's POV (I want to try Dimitri's but I'm not sure I could get his perspective right).

Announcing Double

"So how do we want to do this?" I look over at Lissa who's sitting right next to me in our bed. Lissa's officially in her second trimester which means it's time to tell everyone she's pregnant and everyone means the entire Moroi population. And with Lissa having twins, she's already started to show so trying to keep it a secret from the public any longer is pretty pointless.

She puts down the notes she took from an earlier meeting and sighs before turning to me. "I have no idea. I mean, it's a really big deal not only for us but also for my family name and for the Moroi people. I know with how the law is that it's unlikely for either of them to be the next ruler, but kids of 'royalty' are always a hot topic." She sighs again and puts both of her hands on her protruding stomach.

"I hate that they'll grow up with so much scrutiny and pressure on them. I'm going to want to keep them locked up forever so no one can ever hurt them, but I know that will never work. It especially won't work with your DNA in both of them." She gives me a joking smile.

I decide to play into her joke. "Yeah, that definitely will never happen, they'll be sneaking out and breaking rules in no time. I may even help them every once in a while. You know, father and son bonding time and all that." The thought does give me a little thrill.

"You know it might be father daughter bonding time or we could have one of each, which would be kind of nice." She's softly rubbing her belly and I know she's gone into a daydream. I sit up and lean over so I'm facing Lissa head on.

"Hey," her eyes focus on me. "I'll be happy with whatever combination we end up with, but in all honesty I'm rooting for two girls. I don't exactly want to raise boys that could potentially be just like me." I know the sly look on my face could potentially make me look like I'm joking, but I'm not. I'd much rather have girls than boys, I think it'd be easier, especially if they end up with Lissa's soft demeanor.

Lissa leans forward and kisses me, it's a quick kiss, but it still makes my lips tingle and heart speed up.

"I know I want to be surprised with the sexes, but do you think we should find out for the people? I know they'll be a lot of questions about it" She looks uncertain.

"Do what you want to do, you're the mom and the queen, so I say let's not find out. Besides, I kind of want to be surprised too."

"Okay, we won't find out then." She smiles again. "So for tomorrow I think telling everyone over a telecast will be the best move, just putting out an announcement is too impersonal. I'll set something up for 3:00 am, that way maybe people will still be at work and we won't be bombarded with questions as quickly." I think she knows that's a lost cause but I nod my head in agreement.

"I'll be wherever you want me to be but you should probably pick out what I'm wearing. I'm not sure black is the most appropriate color for something like this." I chuckle a little at my own words, but we both know I'm serious. If it was up to me I'd wear dark, comfortable clothes every day, but being the Queen's husband means I have to dress up a lot more than I'd like.

"I'll leave something laid out for you. I have to get up early for a meeting so I'll most likely be gone before you get up." She leans over to put her papers on the bedside table and turn off the lamp. "Goodnight, Christian."

Before she can lie down completely I put my face close to our growing children. "Night, guys. Don't move around too much tonight, your mom has a busy day tomorrow." I kiss her stomach twice, which is something I've been doing every night since we found out we were having twins, and then move to cup Lissa's face in my hands.

"I love you; everything will go smoothly tomorrow, I know it." I kiss her with probably more passion than she was expecting, but I love her more than anything and I need her to know that. She gasps in surprise before reaching behind me to grab my hair – that only turns me on even more and I crawl to position myself on top of her.

All Lissa has on his a silver silk nightgown and even though I love how it makes her glow with an ethereal type beauty I want it gone. My hand goes to her knee and I slowly run it up under the gown, but something registers in my mind before I can take her clothes completely off and I pull slightly back.

"As much as I really, really want to continue this, you were about to go to sleep and you have to be up in the morning, so maybe we should call it a night." It literally kills a part of me to say this, but I've been worried about Lissa not getting enough sleep. The twins have been really active during sleeping hours and I know it's taken a toll on Lissa.

"Christian, if I wanted to stop I would have just said so." She says nothing else but she does reach towards my waist to pull my t-shirt over my head, this shuts me up and I put my hand back on thigh.

I wake up knowing I'm alone, I knew I would be so it's no surprise. What is a surprise is that there's a person watching me. Well, not a person, it's Rose.

"I don't know why you're here, but I'm about to get up and I have nothing on but my birthday suit, so you might want to look away." Once upon a time the idea of Rose being around while I had no clothes on would weird me out, but it's happened so many times over the years it doesn't faze me anymore.

She turns around and puts her hand over her eyes for added effect. "I hate to say this, but that doesn't surprise me anymore," she says a little wistfully. "Whatever happened to the good old days when we scorned each other and I never saw you without a shirt?"

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing." I get up and head over to find the clothes Lissa said she'd lay out for me. I walk into the closet – the huge, walk-in closet that Lissa has already filled entirely – and see the outfit lying on a weird small couch thing.

I walk out of the closet, in a clean dark blue suit, to find Rose staring at a small whale figurine on one of our side table. It was given to Lissa by a young girl at some sort of workshop for kids that want to be scientists or something, but I didn't tell Rose that.

"Are whales super intriguing now or is that just you?" I can't help but yank her chain any chance I get.

She shoots me dagger eyes but doesn't give me any retort – the old Rose would have, Dimitri seems to be rubbing off on her. "You've overslept by a few hours, so Lissa sent me to get you for your big announcement. Grab an apple or something to go because we need to leave now."

I don't grab anything; I'm not a big breakfast person, and instead just walk towards the door remembering why exactly I was so tired. Images from last night swirl through my head and I almost walk into the wall. Rose laughs and follows me out. Before I know it we're standing with Lissa outside the room where we'll be filming the pregnancy announcement.

Lissa immediately grabs my hand when I get close enough to her. I can tell she's nervous even though she has no reason to be – it's not like we're declaring a war or something. I place a light kiss on the back of her fingers to let her know everything will be fine.

"I know you know exactly what to say, but what do you want me to do?" If up to me, I'd always sit back and let Lissa have the spotlight, but that doesn't always happen and it seems like today isn't my lucky day.

"I know it's not your thing but I thought I'd have you start the announcement. You know, say we have exciting news or something like that." She looks at me with a look that has never heard the word 'no' and I agree before I really know what's happened.

She gives me a brilliant smile and squeezes my hand. "Good, I had everything you need to say put on a teleprompter, so all you have to do is read it. It wouldn't hurt if you smiled a bit either; this is happy news after all."

"Have I ever once looked unhappy that we were starting a family? Smiling's my new go-to." I'm joking with her in an attempt to help her relax. "Let's get this over with," I say before putting my lips right next to her ear. "Then maybe we can have a last night round two," I bite her earlobe and pull away with a small laugh.

Lissa, like she does so often, surprises me by giving me a mischievous smile, "If you do a good job that could be a very real possibility." She turns and walks into the room, leaving me to stare after her while slowly shaking my head. I follow her in and stand next to her in front of the camera.

Rose, who had silently watched our little exchange, comes in mumbling under her breath. I think I hear the words 'get a room' and 'lovesick' but I know Rose doesn't really mean anything by them – she is after all just as in love with Dimitri. She takes up a position against a bookshelf and stands there with a stillness only a guardian could execute.

I look over to Lissa on my right and find her already looking at me. "Are you ready? All you have to do is read the prompter and look excited."

"That's harder than it sounds for me, but yes, I'm ready." I take a hold of her hand this time and turn towards the camera.

A man count down from five and then points to me in a silent command to start reading.

I take a deep breath, put a smile on my face, and begin. "Good evening everyone, I'm sorry to interrupt you in the middle of the work night, but Lissa and I have some exciting news to share with all of you." I turn to look at Lissa and we share a smile before she continues the short speech.

"Yes we do have good news. Since becoming queen and especially since Christian and I been married people have been wondering when we would start a family. I know we've kept you waiting for a while but I can finally say that I'm pregnant. And we're not just having one baby, we're having twins."

She takes a moment to catch her breath. "I know this is big news and Christian and I are really looking forward to being parents, we just ask that you let us enjoy this time in our lives and give us a little more privacy than normal. I'll still be going about my everyday duties but you'll have to forgive me if I'm not up to par with how I usually am – I think I have two soccer players on the way and they're already keeping me up all night.

"We just wanted to get everyone in on our little secret. I hope that you'll come to care for my children as I believe you've come to care for me. I'm sorry again for interrupting everyone and I hope you all have a wonderful rest of the night."

The recording stops and the tension in my body trickles away. Lissa and I glance at each other at the same time and small smiles appear on our faces. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asks me.

"You know it wasn't. I do, however, want to know if you think I did a good job – I seem to remember a certain reward going along with that." I raise my eyebrows and my trademark snarky grin materializes.

Rose interrupts Lissa before she can respond. "Seriously, Christian!? You just announce to the entire Moroi race that you guys are going to be parents and all you care about is getting to have fun, sexy time with your wife?"

"Rose, that's about all I care and think about, I'd say it's at least 93% of my cognitive thought. And why shouldn't I think that? My wife is amazing and deserves any and all love given to her, by me specifically."

"Eww, I'm leaving before this get's past an R rating. Lis, I'll come fine you later, I have to talk to you about something. You did a really good job just now, but we all knew you would."

Both Lissa and I can tell she has something important to say. "Rose, I can talk now, it's not a problem. What's up?" Lissa walks over to her, ready to exercise her best friend duties.

Rose gives Lissa a smile, "it is important, but it can definitely wait, I promise. It's nothing bad. Now go sleep with your husband before he explodes from sexual tension, I'll find you later like I said. Christian, next time I see you please have clothes on." And with that Rose flips her hair in that way only Rose can and walks out of the room.

I turn to Lissa and raise my eyebrows again. "You heard what she said, you better sleep with soon or I won't be around long enough to see our kids being born."

I don't even let her respond before I pick her up and carry her to one of the many empty palace rooms.


	4. Chapter 4

*This is part 1 of 2, the chapter ended up being longer than I thought it would be so I made it a two parter. This half is formed around Rose finding out that she's pregnant and not wanting to tell Dimitri just yet.

Not Ready

I can't believe what I'm seeing and I've seen some pretty unbelievable things. I even feel faint headed and woozy which are two sensations I almost never feel. I stare down at the small test in my hands again and immediately sit down on the bathroom floor.

Unlike Lissa, who wanted me with her, I wanted to take the pregnancy test alone. I knew Dimitri would show too much emotion – either elation or dejection – and Lissa would have been too excited, especially because she is pregnant and her emotions are heightened. I couldn't predict how I would react to whichever outcome the test gave but I knew I wanted to be alone when I found out.

In all honesty the positivity of the test shouldn't be surprising to me. Not only do I know a child born from two damphirs but Dimitri and I have been trying to get pregnant for a few months now.

It all started after Lissa said I could tell Dimitri she was pregnant. After I told him it was like a switch flipped inside his brain and all he could talk about was having a family of our own. I pointed out that we actually had a family already and that the chances of me getting pregnant were pretty slim, if not entirely nonexistent. Nothing I said made his conviction waver, however, and that's how I ended up on the floor in a bathroom in the palace that no one ever uses.

I only told Dimitri we could try because I didn't believe it was possible for us to have kids biologically. It's not that I don't want to be a mom; I'm just not sure I'm ready. I do know, however, that Dimitri is beyond ready to be a father and after making him wait forever to marry me I knew potentially having a family with him would make him happier than anything else. So, I said we could try, I just never expected to actually get pregnant (especially because we'd had a ton of unprotected sex before we even knew about the possibility of two damphirs procreating and I'd never gotten pregnant).

I put my head in my hands and try to think everything through. I'm not crying and I'm not upset, I'm just appalled.

I don't know how much time passes but eventually I stand up, hide the test in the trash, and go to find Lissa. I know I should talk to Dimitri first, but I don't know what to say to him yet and Lissa always has solid advice to give me. As I step into the hallway I realize immediately that it's extremely late, I must have been in the bathroom a lot longer than I thought. Because of the late hour I go to Lissa and Christian's suite, hoping they aren't asleep yet.

There are guardians stationed outside the door but because I'm me they don't say anything or try to stop me as I knock on the door.

"Lissa, it's me! Please let me in, I need to talk to you." I'm shouting louder than I need to, but I need to make sure someone hears me. Finally, Christian opens the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"Rose, I know how close you and Lissa are, but it's late and Lissa is actually asleep so can you please come back in the morning?"

"Did you just say 'please'?" I ask bewildered. That word hardly ever leaves his lips, even when he's talking to Lissa. "And, no, I can't come back in the morning, this is urgent and she won't mind having to wake up for what I have to tell her." I go to move around him in the doorway, but he blocks my path. I glare up at him. "Christian, I need to talk to her, so let me in or so help me…" I don't get to finish my threat before he interrupts me.

"Rose, no, you know that the twins have been keeping her up lately and she's been so tired. Please let her sleep, there's no news more important than letting her get some rest. As soon as she's up I'll tell her to find you, but for now just let it go." The concern on his face for Lissa's well being is enough to stop my efforts to get around him. I know he's right Lissa hasn't been sleeping well and she deserves get a good night's sleep.

"Okay, I'll talk to her tomorrow. Sorry for waking you up." I turn away before he can say anything else. I don't want to go back to my and Dimitri's suite but I don't know where else to go and Dimitri would be worried if I didn't show up at some point. _I just hope he's asleep when I get there,_ I think to myself as I walk toward our rooms.

Luckily he's nowhere to be found when I step inside. I take of my shoes and head for the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face before taking off most of my clothes, not wanting to do it in our bedroom in case Dimitri wakes up. Before I leave the bathroom, however, I catch sight of my reflection. I stare at my stomach in the mirror, it doesn't look any different than it normally does but I know it's completely different on the inside.

I put my hand where I assume my baby is and my stomach jolts, like it knows I need to be assured that there really is a baby in there. Before I can start analyzing my situation more than I already have I quickly head to the bedroom.

Dimitri is sleeping with his arm over his head and the blankets down around his waist when I go in. Usually, the sight of his naked chest is enough to make me jump him immediately but tonight it does nothing except make me think he must be cold, it is January after all. _Hmm, maybe I have a motherly instinct after all,_ I think as I climb into bed next to him, pulling the covers over both of us.

Dimitri rolls over towards me and wraps his arms around me, I should have known he'd wake up; he's got senses like a cat.

He's not entirely awake though, he voice is faraway when he says, "I wondered when you'd get home. I was a little worried."

I can't tell him what I was doing, not yet, so instead I lie and say I was with Mia. I know he won't question my alibi, but I also know Mia would lie for me if I asked her to.

I kiss Dimitri on the forehead and try to go to sleep. I lie awake for what feels like hours before finally succumbing.

I wake in the morning to Dimitri shaking me gently instead of our alarm. I realize I must have slept through it and that Dimitri let me sleep in as much as possible, but apparently now I have to get up.

"Rose, time to get up, Lissa is here to see you."

My eyes snap open, "Lissa's here?" I get out of bed and get ready quickly, knowing Lissa would only be here at this hour if Christian had told her that I needed to talk to her.

Dimitri just watches me with an amused look on his face as I fly around our room. I'm finally still for a moment while putting on shoes so he asks, "What's going on today that you two are getting together at this hour?" He's not suspicious; he just knows that normally Lissa and I meet up while she's in her morning debriefing.

"Oh, you know, just girl things." I give him a smile so it looks like I'm being mysterious on purpose and he just laughs softly.

"Well go enjoy yourselves; I'll see you later for lunch." We share a short kiss before I'm out of the room and in front of Lissa.

"Rose, thank god, I was worried you'd fallen into a comma. It took you forever to get up." Lissa, as always, looks put together, but she doesn't look like she's expecting me to tell her a secret. Her next words confirm as much.

"Christian and I are announcing I'm pregnant today, we decided last night to do a telecast, so there's a lot to do before then. Let's go." She turns to leave and I follow, mentally cursing Christian for not telling her that I needed to talk to her ASAP.

Preparing for the birth announcement is simple and the telecast goes off without a hitch. I want to talk to Lissa afterwards but she goes off to sleep with Christian which makes me even more annoyed with the queen's husband. I mean, he knows I need to talk to her! It also means I have to sit through lunch with Dimitri without having talked to Lissa. I want to tell him my news, but I need to discuss everything with her first, call it a girl thing but I need my friend right now.

I walk toward a small diner that Dimitri and I eat at every Thursday. I see him already seated at a table when I arrive and go to join him; I kiss him before I sit down.

"How has your day been?"

Dimitri lays into a story about a teenage Moroi accidently breaking his wrist in training today – it had taken a while but the council had finally decided to let Moroi over sixteen learn to train defensively if they wanted and Dimitri became a teacher for the second time in his life. Though, this time training is the only thing happening – no more falling in love with students for him.

I'm only half listening to the story, I make sure to look attentive but all I can think about is the apparent child growing inside me.

Our waitress brings our food to our table after 10 minutes and I start to eat my hamburger right away. Pregnant or not, I've always had a large appetite and I'm halfway through my meal when the smell of Dimitri's Rueben sandwich hits my nose. Never in my life has nausea hit me faster and I sprint to the bathroom as fast as I can. I don't make it to the toilet, but I do make it to the trashcan in time to hurl up my lunch completely.

I don't know if I started to get sick because I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant or if today was just the predestined day, but I know it's because of the baby. Lissa, who has had an extremely easy pregnancy, had morning sickness for a couple weeks at the beginning and I know that's what's happening to me now.

I rinse my mouth out and tie the garbage bag; I take the bag with me as I leave the bathroom to throw it away outside and find Dimitri waiting for me with concern etched across his entire face.

"Rose what's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" He reaches to place his hand on my forehead, checking for a fever.

"I'm fine, comrade, no need to worry. I think I just ate too fast, I didn't have any breakfast this morning and I was pretty hungry." I give him a reassuring smile. If only he knew the real reason I was throwing up, his feelings would be less concerned and more ecstatic.

"Are you sure you're okay, I don't even remember the last time you were sick." He takes the garbage bag from me and we walk towards the exit. Once outside he throws the bag in the dumpster and goes back in to pay for out food.

He comes back out and we head back home. I know he has to get back to training so when we reach the palace I turn to him. "I'll be fine on my own from here. I'm just going to find Lissa and tell her I need the rest of the day off. Go show those kids how to kick some ass; I'll be home when you're done." I give him a hug to let him know that I'm okay and then start to go inside.

"I'll see you later Roza, get some rest, there's some medicine in the cabinet you can take. I love you." I smile at him and tell him I love him too and then we go our separate ways.


	5. Chapter 5

*Part 2! Rose finally talks to Lissa and Dimitri.

A Little Bit Ready

I'd told Dimitri that I was going to find Lissa and that's exactly what I plan on doing, I was not, however, going to go sleep. I was basically sprinting down the hallways to get to Lissa – the first guardian I saw said she was in her study and that's where I was headed.

I didn't even knock as I bolted through the door, scaring Lissa and making her almost fall out of her chair.

"Rose! What's wrong? You scared me half to death." Lissa exclaimed with one hand over her heart and the other on her growing stomach.

"I need to talk to you about, maybe, the most important thing I'll ever talk to you about. And I need to do it now or I might just explode. Please, please talk to me." I was almost in tears due to my desperation – I had to have my best friend with me right now.

Lissa, seeing how upset I was, got out of her chair and wrapped me in a tight hug, "Rose, shhh, of course we can talk. You can always talk to me, no matter what, you know that." She brought me over to the lone couch in the corner of the room and sat us down.

"Can you bring me some tea and Rose some alcohol – tequila would be best," Lissa asks the guardian standing by the door.

I almost don't catch what she's saying, but I understand enough to tell her I don't want any tequila. A baffled look crosses her face but she turns toward the guardian and asks just for tea.

It takes only moments before the guardian – Theresa is her name – comes back with tea and a plate of shortbread cookies.

"Thank you, Theresa. Can you please stand outside, I think Rose needs to discuss something private with me and we both know she more than capable to protect me if anything happens while we're in here."

Theresa nods and walks out of the room leaving Lissa and I sitting on the couch. Lissa reaches over and pours each of us a cup of tea; she puts one in my hands and turns toward me.

"All right, tell me what's happened."

I'm so relieved that I'm finally able to talk to her that it takes me a moment to catch hold of my jumbled thoughts. When I finally get a handle on things I decide to just tell her directly what I've found out.

"I'm 99% sure I'm pregnant. I took a test yesterday and it was positive. I wanted to tell you then, but you were asleep when I found you and Christian made me leave." Normally, I'd leave him out of it, but he had made me mad and I was fine if Lissa became irritated with him too. "Then I wanted to tell you earlier today but you were busy. I know I should be talking to Dimitri but I had to talk to you first, I just really need my best friend right now." I look into Lissa's face and find a smile there like I knew there would be. What she says though, surprises me.

"Rose, we're pregnant at the same time! This is amazing. Our kids are going to be best friends just like we are! I can't believe this, how far along do you think you are?" By the end of her short speech she has set her tea down and put her hands on my knees.

"I don't know how far along I am, maybe a month. Dimitri and I, as you know, have been trying since we found out you were pregnant and when I say trying, I mean _really_ trying. We've been having sex, like, twice a day so it's hard to pinpoint the actual conception." I take a sip of my tea before going on. "While it is a nice thought that our kids will be close in age, I'm freaking out about all this. I didn't actually think I would get pregnant even with Declan being proof it could happen. Does that make me a terrible person? I just knew how happy trying would make Dimitri so I said we could." I grab a cookie and stuff it in my mouth to keep myself from crying.

Lissa puts an arm around me, "Oh, Rose, of course that doesn't make you a bad person and it's perfectly normal to not be ready. Just think of all the unplanned pregnancies happening every day, at least you knew it could happen. And you're in a loving marriage with a man that will help you out every step of the way." She takes a sip of tea. "Just remember that this baby is a miracle and that it's so, so lucky to have you and Dimitri as parents."

She takes a deep breath and another sip of tea before continuing. "Besides, you guys already started rumors that you were trying to get pregnant through sperm or egg donations and IVF so no one will be surprised to find out you're actually expecting. Some might say you should have adopted or something, but the baby won't have to worry about being an experiment."

I don't say anything for awhile as I turn her words over in my head. As a precaution Dimitri and I had started those rumors to make sure our child would be safe and now I'm so grateful that we did. Even if the thought of being a mother freaks me out I now know how worried Olive and Adrian were when Declan was born. There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect my child from being forced into a life of experimentation.

I also know that Dimitri _will_ help me through everything and that he'll be the absolute best father. These thoughts calm me down some and I finally look back at Lissa.

"You're right, I know you're right. I'm just scared." I don't normally admit things like that but with Lissa I can and right now I'm terrified.

"I have a good relationship with my mom now but I'm so afraid I'll be like her with my kid. I all ready made up my mind to not give up being your guardian, so how does that make me any better than her?" I love my mother but we can all agree she wasn't really there for me while I was growing up and I don't want to be like that – I don't want my child to grow up like that.

"Rose, no one wants to raise their kids the same way as their parents raised them, that's a fact. Think of it this way, you can ask your mom what she wishes she had done differently and you can think of what you wish she'd done differently. You'll be able to help each other on this one and by that time my twins will be born so I can tell you what I'll have learned and you know Olena will definitely help you. You and Dimitri will never have to do this alone and you never have to worry that your child won't feel loved or taken care of.

"Besides, none of us, except Dimitri, have the best parents to mold ourselves after. Mine died, Christian's became Strigoi, your mom wasn't around, and Adrian and Sydney both have dicks for dads. I think we both know in the long run that you'll be fine and a good mom. It's okay that you're not ready right now, I mean you just found out this monumental news, but you'll be ready eventually. All you have to do right now is tell Dimitri, go to the doctor, and take care of yourself so your baby can grow healthy and strong."

I squeeze her hand. "Thanks for that, I really do feel a little better." I take my cell phone out of my pocket. "Do you know the doctor's number? I want to set up an appointment now or we both know I'll forget."

Lissa laughs as she pulls out her phone and reads me the number for Dr. Techov. I place the call and schedule an appointment for two days from now – a day I know Dimitri's free.

I stand and Lissa follows suit.

"Well, I guess I better go tell him the news, huh?" I have no idea how I'm going to do this but it has to be done.

Lissa, as if guessing my thoughts, smiles. "I have an idea for that, follow me."

I do as I'm told for once in my life and that's how, half an hour later, I find myself lying across our bed in a silk negligee with candles all around the room waiting for Dimitri to come home.

When I finally hear the door to our suite open I get a little nervous, not because of my attire but because of my news.

"Rose," he softly yells, as to not wake me if I'm asleep. "Are you here?"

I don't know where he thinks I would be, but I yell back that I'm in the bedroom and wait for him to come in.

"Are you feeling…" He doesn't finish the sentence as he catches sight of me. It takes him a few moments before he finds his voice again. "I guess this answers my question."

He walks toward me. "Is there a special occasion that I'm missing or something?" He asks. Dimitri and I have a very active sex life, but it doesn't often include anything fancy, so tonight is throwing him off a little.

I take out what looks like a bracelet box and hold it out to him. "You tell me," is all I say in response, making sure my voice doesn't give away any emotion.

He gives me a puzzled look before taking the box from me and opening it. I stop breathing as I wait for him to say something. What he does next is not something I expected.

Dimitri, a man who exudes strength and masculinity, falls to his knees and cries. The sight freezes me and I don't know how to respond. After a few minutes I slowly crawl toward the edge of the bed and reach for his face. I touch his cheek.

"Dimitri, please say something, you're scaring me." He finally lifts his eyes to mine and while they are still tear filled I can see a light there. He doesn't say anything at all; instead he pulls me toward him and kisses me with more passion than I've ever felt before. It takes me by surprise but I soon respond and melt into the kiss, pulling him towards me back onto the bed.

I'm not sure how long we kiss but he finally breaks it, puts his forehead against mine, and looks at me with awe in his eyes.

"This is real, right, you're really pregnant?" It would be the cruelest joke to ever play on him and he knows that, but I still answer.

"Well, I haven't been to the doctor yet, but that's the second positive I've taken so I'd say this is pretty real." I say while pointing to the bracelet box on the floor.

Dimitri closes his eyes and a faint smile crosses his face. "Roza, you've just made me the happiest man alive."

"Really, I thought the day we got married was the happiest day of your life?" I can't help but tease him, especially now that I know he's excited and not distressed.

"They're tied." He says with the smile still on his face. "We're going to have a baby, I can't believe it."

I scoff, "of course you can believe it. You're the one that's wanted a baby for forever, it shouldn't surprise you that we're having one now – even if it is a miracle."

"Rose, a baby is always a miracle, but ours is also extraordinary." He starts to say something else but a thought pops into his head and he says something different. "Is this why you were sick at lunch today?"

I stare at him. "That's what you're thinking of right now? Of course that's the reason! When has food ever let me down before?" I almost hit him with one of our pillows but decide against it at the last moment.

"Do you think we've done enough to keep the baby safe?" I'm still worried about people finding out about two damphirs being able to conceive.

"I don't think anyone will find out the truth but you and I both know that we won't let anyone ever get close enough to hurt our child." I know he's right but I also know the worry will never fully go away.

I roll onto my side, so does Dimitri and we continue facing each other. I want to talk to him about my fears about being a mom but I don't want to ruin his good mood – besides, they'll be plenty of time to talk about it later. Right now I kind of just want to make love to my husband (this negligee doesn't get out much and it deserves to be appreciated).

I go to kiss Dimitri but he stops me before I make contact.

"Rose, you're happy about this right?" Dimitri and I have always been able to read each other so it's no surprise that he can sense my apprehension. And while I'm still scared and freaked out I'm beginning to get a little excited, I think Dimitri's happiness is contagious.

"Yes, I'm happy. I'm especially happy to see you so happy. Can I please kiss you now?" I don't wait for his response before putting my lips on his and moving on top of him – he doesn't stop me.

I wake up curled against Dimitri's warm chest when my stomach lurches. Knowing immediately what's coming next I get up and sprint for the bathroom. I make it to the toilet this time but that doesn't make the act of throwing up any better. I stay in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes before it feels safe enough to go back to bed.

Dimitri is still asleep when I crawl back under the covers and into his arms. I fall back asleep knowing I'll probably be up again later to throw up. Lissa's morning sickness had lasted about two weeks, so I assume it'll be about the same for me. Unfortunately, I'll soon find out just how wrong it is to assume because some sort of hell awaits me.


	6. Chapter 6

*I wrote this chapter a long time ago, so that's why it's up so fast.

Also, I know it's terrible, but the idea of Rose being a miserable pregnant lady really intrigued me. I can just see her yelling at anyone that mentions the word 'baby' around her, including Dimitri. But I didn't want this to be entirely melancholy so the ending is happy.

From Bad to Worse to Better

 _Not again_ , I think as I sprint to the nearest bathroom. I make it just in time to throw my guts up, or at least that's what it feels like. In reality there's nothing left in my stomach to throw up, but my body doesn't register that fact and it hasn't for months now.

I rinse my mouth out and splash cool water on my face, I don't look in the mirror because I know I won't like what I see and I step back out into the hallway I had been walking down. I take all of two steps before I see Dimitri and Christian walking towards me which makes me a little distressed.

Dimitri is the love of my life and nothing will ever change that but since becoming pregnant he hasn't been my favorite person to be around. He's overly excited about becoming a dad while I'm miserable every day and the two emotions don't mix well. I know it's terrible but I just can't forgive him for putting this demon baby inside me and it's kind of straining our relationship.

Dimitri, being his usual diligent self, knows exactly what I just did and picks up his pace to get to me. He places a hand on my cheek and looks at me with an expression that would normally make me swoon a little bit, but not today.

"I hate you," I utter; he just laughs in response.

His other hand comes up to cradle my face and he brings his forehead close to mine. "Roza, I know you're uncomfortable now, but just think ahead a few months, none of this will ever cross your mind again." He sounds so sure of himself which makes me really irritated.

"No, you don't get to say that to me, no man get's to say that to me ever. You have no idea what I'm going through, but trust me when I tell you I will think about this again. You know, morning sickness is only supposed to happen in the first trimester, not the second. I've been throwing up for five straight months and it sucks!" I have tears in my eyes now and that only escalates my bad mood – I hate crying.

"I can't eat what I want, I can't sleep, I can't stop crying, and I can't do my job because of what you did to me. If I didn't love you so much you can bet this never would have happened, but _noooo_ someone just had to try to have kids. This kid better be the best thing that ever happens to you because, so help me god, I will never let you live down how terrible I feel all the time." I'm fuming (it wouldn't surprise me at all if smoke was coming out of my ears) but I can't bathe in the fact that Dimitri actually looks miserable because of my rant because my stomach lurches and I have to run back into the bathroom.

I come out of the bathroom once again and see Dimitri and Christian – who caught up to us sometime during my speech – leaning up against the wall. Christian, who always has a sort of snarky look on his face, decides to face me first.

"God, Rose, I knew you hadn't been feeling well, but I never expected you to be like this." He doesn't mean to offend me but he does a little bit.

"Oh, and how should I be exactly? More like Lissa perhaps, the perfect queen and perfect pregnant lady who almost never had morning sickness and who still gets to work at 37 weeks?" I'm not really mad at Lissa, okay, maybe I am a little mad at her, but its incompetent men that make me irate.

Christian, predicting another rant, knows to back off from anything pregnancy related and switches to a topic I'm much happier to discuss. "I'm sorry you don't feel well, Rose, really I am, but Lissa sent us to get you so will you please come with us. She has something to show you."

I take a deep breath and nod. We start walking down the hall towards Lissa and Christian's suite. Dimitri falls into step besides me but is smart enough to say nothing at all. We make it to the suite, but Lissa's not there like I expected. I thought this was where we'd be meeting but instead Christian leads us through a door to an adjoining room where Lissa is waiting for us.

I realize immediately that I'm standing in a nursery and not just any nursery, the nursery of the future heirs to the Dragomir line and boy, does it look majestic. The whole room is white with gold trim on everything, the dressers, the cribs, the changing tables. Everything looks fit for a royal, everything except for the mobiles hanging above the cribs which look like little fireballs. Those, only Christian could pick out.

I stare around the room and tears spring to life in my eyes again. It's a beautiful room and I know the babies that will sleep here will be even more glorious.

"This is wonderful, Lis," I walk towards her and give her the type of awkward hug only pregnant women can give each other. She smiles with delight.

"Did you just finish everything today, though? I would have thought you'd have had this done months ago." It's unlike her to wait for the last minute to do anything, especially when it comes to her unborn children.

Lissa, who is literally glowing, doesn't become dejected by my observation. "I know, I know, and it would have been done sooner, but I had to wait for the second crib to come in. I also didn't want to buy diapers or anything until closer to my due date, I read online that they can expire."

I'm not sure that last statement is 100% true, but I don't point this out to her, not when she looks so happy and ready to be a mom. I, on the other hand, want the spawn of Satan in my abdomen to disappear. Okay, maybe not disappear, but I sure would love it if pregnancy only lasted three months instead of nine.

I'm still looking around at everything when Dimitri puts his arm around me and whispers excitedly in my ear, "Do you think we should start getting our nursery ready? It wouldn't take me very long to put everything together; we could probably have it done by the end of the week." I know he's been ready to be a dad for years and I also know that I haven't been the easiest person to live with recently so I nod at him. "Sounds good to me, comrade."

The truth is, seeing Lissa's nursery actually makes me want to set up mine and I know Dimitri and I will be happy when it's done. I know I should be trying to enjoy being pregnant – and the fact that I had a little human that was part me and part Dimitri growing inside me did make me happy – but the actual being pregnant part really sucked. Well, at least for me. Lissa is having the easiest pregnancy I've ever seen and she's having twins – go figure. Maybe setting up the nursery would make me feel more maternal.

I take Dimitri's hand to let him know that I'm feeling better and turn to Lissa again.

"Have you decided on names yet? I know you don't know what you're having, but you have to have some idea on what names you want." I decide to add to my good mood by making Lissa squirm a bit. She and Christian have been fighting about names for months now, they both want their dead parents' names, but with four parents and only two babies they haven't been able to reach a conclusion.

Both of their foreheads get small frown lines in them before Christian answers me.

"You know we haven't Rose, why even ask." I smile slightly at the two of them before walking towards them. I take Lissa's hand and give it a squeeze.

"You guys are going to make great parents, even you Christian, and I know once those kids are born you'll have the perfect names for them. Now let's go get some lunch because I'm starving." I pull Lissa along with me towards the door. I know I won't be able to eat much and that I'll throw it up later, but I need food and so does the baby.

The four of us walk towards the palace kitchen, we could have just ordered food to the room, but I want Dimitri to make me blini **–** a Russian food I actually like and for some reason have a craving for now.

After eating we all remain sitting at the table talking about the future: how our kids will be best friends just like Lissa and I are, how Dimitri would make an excellent stay-at-home dad (he wouldn't be one, but still), and how Christian will probably be teaching his kids to fight with magic before they can even walk. And for the first time in months I don't feel nauseous, which is nothing short than a blessing.

I'm about to stand up to use the bathroom – actually use the bathroom – when I feel a small nudge near my belly button. Immediately my hand goes to where I felt the jolt and my breath catches as I feel it again.

Dimitri looks up at me, worry etched on his face, "Rose, what's wrong?"

Lissa and Christian are looking at me with excitement because they know exactly what just happened.

"Rose, did the baby just kick for the first time?" Lissa asks even though she knows it's true.

I look down at my stomach and know she's right, the baby did kick me and the thought fills me with a joy I didn't know I could possess. I grin at Dimitri as he kneels in front of me and puts his hand next to mine on my belly. He has a look of absolute awe on his face as the baby continues to pummel my insides.

When he finally looks up at my face he has tears in his eyes and a smile on his face. "I think the baby likes Russian food, Rose," he says with a wry tone in his voice.

"Well then, I think it's safe to say there must be a mini you in there. It likes Russian food and it's kicking up a storm, that just screams 'Dimitri." I laugh as his smile grows with the thought.

"That might be a good thing, I'm not sure I could handle a mini you," he responds and even though I know he's joking, there is a hint of uncertainty in his voice that makes me reach down and press my lips to his.

"Please, I would never let my daughter act the way I do, not unless I want to have heart attacks every day of my life."

"I'm not entirely sure you'd be able to stop her even if you wanted to," Dimitri says as he finally stands up. "Besides we still have four months before we know what we're having and I am honestly fine with either sex as long as it's not too much like Abe."

That thought brings me up short but before I can put too much thought into the idea of having a mini mobster baby, Lissa comes up to me and asks to feel the baby. I let her and while standing there with my family I finally feel excited about becoming a mother – something I never thought I'd be. I look at each of their faces – Christian, Lissa, and Dimitri – and know that no matter what comes or who my child acts like we're all going to be alright.


	7. Chapter 7

*Sorry this chapter took so long – college is hard, that's all I can say. But this chapter is a lot longer than normal so hopefully that makes up for something. Rose having her baby will be the next story, I'm not sure when I'll get it done, but Spring Break is coming so hopefully I can write then.

Today's the Day

Lissa

I'm queen of the Moroi but that doesn't stop the doctor from basically putting me on bed rest. I'm still allowed to move around freely but any type of ruling or working or anything laborious is out of the question which means I am incredibly bored.

Because I'm pregnant with twins, it's almost a guarantee that I'll deliver them early, so a month before my due date I was told to take it easy. At first it was nice to have more time to myself and to spend with my loved ones now, however, all I want is to get back to my job.

To make things worse, it's June in Pennsylvania and that means heat – heat 24/7 and it's pretty miserable for a pregnant lady. It's also why Rose and I are secluded in my library with the air-conditioning on high and iced tea in our hands.

"Why couldn't we have been due in the winter? I was already miserable before the heat and humidity started; now it's ten times worse!" Rose exclaims from the opposite side of the couch from me. Compared to me her pregnancy has been a nightmare and I feel guilty ever complaining about anything baby related in front of her. She even has a trash can next to her because she's been throwing up continuously since she found out she was expecting.

"I'm just thankful I'm due any minute now, all I want is to meet them in person," I say while running my hands over my gigantic stomach. "And figure out if they're boys or girls or both. I don't regret not finding out but maybe if we knew Christian and I could have actually decided on names."

We've been arguing about names for months and still haven't come up with any we both like. I'm just hoping that once we see the babies in person the names will just come to us – I know it probably won't happen like that, but it's all right to hope.

"Ugh, I wish I was you! I still have months left of this torture. I love the kid but I can't wait until it's sixteen and I can embarrass it daily for causing me this pain." Rose laughs a bit as she says this but we both know she's telling the truth – Dimitri might try to rein her in but Rose will be a spitfire of a mom.

I drink the rest of my iced tea and carefully get up to go refill my glass, there's a mini fridge with a pitcher of it over in the corner, but before I move to far I ask Rose if she wants a refill too.

"No, I'm okay for now, except for slowly melting away in this heat." She looks down and continues reading the magazine in her lap and fanning herself with her hand.

I waddle over to the fridge because normal walking is out of the question and fill my glass all the up. I start to walk back to the couch when I suddenly feel liquid running down my legs. I look down startled to see what's happened when a sharp pain rips through my abdomen. The glass in my hand falls and shatters on the hardwood floor.

"Oh my god, I think my water just broke!" My right hand goes to my stomach instantly and Rose comes over to put her arm around my waist.

"Come on Lis; let's get you out of here." We start towards the door and as soon as we're in the hall she starts yelling.

"Theresa! Lissa's in labor, go find Christian and tell him to meet us out front with the hospital bag as fast as he can." She looks down. "And bring us both some shoes!" Theresa nods and runs away, talking into her headset as she goes and Rose and I continue towards the palace exit.

Another sharp jab hits me and I double over a bit while gasping at the pain. "Rose, can we walk faster please, I'd like to get to the hospital sooner rather than later." We've been going at a snail's pace, but after I say this Rose speeds up.

There are numerous other guardians walking around us. One has called for a car to be waiting for us, another has called the hospital to tell them I'm coming, and another keeps in contact with Theresa about where I am.

We finally get outside and while I'm grateful for the darkness I'm not excited by all the vampires walking around staring at me. _Why couldn't this have happened when everyone was asleep?_ I think as I get into the car, Rose is right behind me.

"We can't leave until Christian get's here," I shout to the driver. I wish he was here already; he's always been able to calm me down.

"Lis, how are you feeling? Do you need me to do anything?" Rose's voice is shaky and I know she's freaked out – we may both be pregnant but labor is in a whole other ball field and research can never really ready you for the real thing.

"I'm fine, I just want Christian." Rose may be scared but I'm pretty sure I'm a hundred times more scared. I really wish my mom was here to help me through this but it's a useless thought as she can't be here at all. I'm about to start yelling for Christian when the door opens and he hops in next to me with the packed hospital bag.

"Lissa, are you all right? I'm so sorry I wasn't here faster but I wasn't anywhere near our room when Theresa found me." He holds my face in his hands and kisses my forehead. I grab his wrists to assure myself he's really here with me.

Rose yells to the driver to haul ass and soon we're flying towards the hospital – it's only twenty minutes away but we make it in thirteen. The entire drive Christian holds one hand and Rose holds the other while I focus on anything but the pain.

Christian helps me through the front doors and into a wheelchair that is waiting for me. One of my guardians takes care of the paper work and before I know it I'm in a room, in a bed waiting for the doctor (the only Moroi doctor at the hospital).

Rose sits in a chair in the corner of the room just watching everything going on around her. I think she's trying to get a feel of what will happen when she goes into labor but I can tell she's still scared. Christian stands to my left, slowly running a cool washcloth over my forehead.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, a nurse comes in to check how far along I am.

"Well, your Majesty, you're moving along pretty quickly, you're already at 7 centimeters and it's only been an hour. I think those twins of yours are ready to meet you. This does mean that we won't be able to do an epidural though; by the time the anesthesiologist could get here I'm afraid you'll be too close to delivery. Is that going to be a problem?"

Before I can answer another contraction takes over my concentration. I hold Christian's hand in a vice like grip and bless him because he doesn't say a word about it. This is the second contraction in as many minutes and they're starting to last longer and longer.

When I can speak again I tell the nurse that I don't need an epidural, in fact, I expected the pain to be a lot worse than what I feel right now and I know I can deliver these babies without one.

"I'll be back to check on you in 20 minutes, if you feel anything unusual, _anything_ at all press the call button and someone will get to you within seconds. I'll be back soon." The nurse walks out of the room leaving the three of us alone again. I turn to Rose who honestly looks a little green.

"Rose, are you feeling all right? I won't be offended if you want to wait outside, I'm sure Dimitri is waiting out there for you." I hadn't actually seen him when I got here but I was sure he was here somewhere – he doesn't like to be too far from Rose at any given time, especially now that she's pregnant.

She smiles at me, "He is here but I'm here for you and I'll stay here no matter what. I might throw up but not because of all this, because of spawn inside of me." Christian quickly goes to the attached bathroom and brings out a trashcan to put in front of her.

"Here you go, but please try not to use it, the smell won't do any of us any good." He comes back over to me and takes my hand just as another contraction comes.

"God, when is the nurse coming back?" He exclaims when the pain eases and he has to shake out his cramped hand.

We follow a routine – contraction, rest, contraction, rest – for fifteen minutes before the nurse comes back in followed by the doctor. He shakes Christian's hand before moving toward the edge of my bed.

"Your Majesty, my name is Dr. Philip Charleston and I'll be delivering your twins today. Dr. Techov has kept me updated on your pregnancy and I believe we're in for an easy delivery. I'm just going to check how dilated you are, Justine said you were moving along fairly quickly so it might be time to push already."

"That would be nice, I'll be happy when this is all over." I loved being pregnant for the first eight months but for the last few weeks I've been slightly uncomfortable at all hours.

When Dr. Charleston is finished he looks at me with a smile and gives me magical news. "You're at 10 centimeters; now let's get these babies out of you and into the world." He turns to the nurse and orders her to get me to the delivery room.

With Rose and Christian following close behind I'm wheeled away toward a future that will change my life forever.

Christian

Never in my life have I ever been as scared as I am now. Not when my parents were murdered, not when I was captured by Strigoi, not when Lissa was almost killed. In the back of my mind I know women hardly ever die from childbirth anymore but the fear is still there. And it's not only Lissa I'm scared for, I'm just as worried about the twins.

We finally make it to the delivery room, which in my opinion is bigger than it needs to be (but they would have never put a queen in a small room) and the staff starts getting everything ready for the babies.

There are two small beds with four different blankets ready – two blue two pink – and nurses flitting all over the place with different instruments and files. I turn my focus to Lissa, to only Lissa, and take her hand again. My hand might have permanent damage after today but it's worth it if I can bring her even a little comfort.

Rose takes Lissa's other hand and we share a this-is-it look just as Dr. Charleston takes his place at the foot of the bed.

"All right, your Majesty, now's the time to be stronger than you've ever been. You're going to want to stop pushing or think you can't do it, but you can, just think of all the women in this position before you. Having babies has been happening since life began on earth, so you _can_ do this."

He gets into position. "Make sure to keep breathing. Christian, Rose, make sure to give her encouragement. Okay, your Majesty, it's time to push. Ready, one, two, three push!"

Lissa pushes.

And pushes.

And pushes.

Until finally a piercing cry permeates the room. I'd been staring at Lissa's face but now I look over to Dr. Charleston who holds a very tiny baby in his hands. It's not exactly what I expected. I realize now that it was foolish to think babies came out clean because the truth is far from that fantasy. It kind of looks like it has slime on it and its purplish in color instead of pink and overall it kind of looks like an alien but it's our alien.

"It's a girl," Dr. Charleston exclaims. "Christian, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?"

It takes me a moment to realize he is talking to me because after he said 'girl' my entire being was thinking I now had a daughter to take care of.

"Um, sure." I say as I walk toward the doctor. A nurse hands me a weird looking pair of scissors and tells me where to cut. It's pretty gross, in all honesty, but I know not everyone gets to do this and that Lissa would most likely be disappointed if I didn't.

I make the cut and a different nurse takes the baby to weigh, measure, and bundle her up. I take my place by Lissa's side again.

I'm surprised she or Rose hasn't said anything but when I look at them I see them both crying. I lean close to Lissa.

"Hey, no tears yet, you have one more baby to push out." I kiss her cheek which tastes salty, "you're doing a great job, Lis." She gives me a small smile before turning back to the doctor.

It seems he's been ready for us but was polite enough to let us have a moment before asking Lissa to push again.

Three minutes later another wail is heard.

"This one's a girl too. Congratulations, your Majesty." I cut the second umbilical cord and watch as they clean and measure the baby.

I think I'm in shock. Obviously I knew this day was coming but nothing really prepares you for it. The reality of the situation comes crashing down on me and I finally understand that I now have two daughters to raise and care for. I know almost nothing about babies or children in general, and now I have two to keep alive and healthy and safe.

I turn back to Lissa and find Rose embracing her – they're both still crying.

"Lis, they're beautiful. I'm so proud of you. I'm gonna go tell Dimitri, give you guys a minute." She kisses Lissa on the temple and even squeezes my arm before leaving the room.

I walk to Lissa's side and take her hand again – I kiss her knuckles softly. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

She gives me an exhausted smile. "I'm glad you think so, I don't think I've ever been this tired in my entire life. I wonder…" She doesn't finish her train of thought because two nurses are walking toward us, each with a twin.

"They each have ten fingers and toes and are healthy weights, especially for twins." One says while placing a baby in Lissa's arms. The other holds out the second twin for me take and even though I've never held something this small and delicate it's like by instinct that I know exactly how to hold my daughter.

The nurses have wrapped each of them in soft pink blankets and put knitted white hats on their heads, but I can tell the twin I'm holding has black hair like I do and it fills me with such intense pride. I always thought that marrying Lissa had been the best day of my life but today beats it.

I'm entranced by the little smushed face – sleeping now – and it takes me a moment to realize Lissa is touching my arm. I look over at her and watch her expression turn from wonderment to bewilderment.

"You're crying." She says and I don't believe her.

"No, I'm not."

She reaches toward my face and wipes a tear from my cheek to show me. "I think I've only seen you cry once and we've been together for eight years and the one time was a sad occasion, so please tell me you're not sad right now."

"No, I'm not sad at all right now. I'm the farthest from sad I think I've ever been." I smile at her and then look back down at the baby in my arms. I remember the occasion she mentioned, it was after Aunt Tasha was convicted and possibly the lowest point in my life ever. But right now I'm crying happy tears apparently and while I don't plan on becoming an emotional person I can let it slide this once.

"Let's switch," Lissa says.

I put my twin in her extra arm before picking up the other one. I notice this one has black hair too and even though I'm vain enough to love the idea of my twins looking like me I really hope they have Lissa's jade eyes and soft demeanor. I meant what I said months ago about not wanting to raise kids with an attitude like mine.

Suddenly the twin I'm holding lets out a scream and I freeze. _What am I supposed to do?_ I think to myself, but before I can do anything a nurse comes over.

"I think this one wants to try to nurse, if you're up for it your Majesty?" She takes the twin Lissa had been holding and lays it in one of the rolling crib things.

"Of course I'm up for it." I knew Lissa would have never given up the opportunity to feed our kids. I hand her back the twin I'd been holding.

"I'm going to go tell everyone the news out there, as long as Rose hasn't all ready. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay and make sure Rose isn't causing trouble," she smirks at me as I walk out of the room.

I find Rose, Dimitri, Abe Mazur, Jill, and some guardians waiting for me – they take up most of the waiting room.

I don't know if Rose broke the news or not but I decide to tell them all anyway. "Well, we have daughters and they're both healthy and they both have black hair. That's all I really know right now." I don't really know what else to say so I just look around the room.

Jill's the first to do anything. She comes up and hugs me tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys! I'm sure they're perfect and you guys will be fantastic parents. I can't believe you of all people have two little girls to raise." She smiles wryly at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask but we both know I'm joking, even though it is quite a thought.

Everyone else takes turns hugging me or shaking my hand and all of it overwhelms me. I've never felt so many emotions at one time before – I'm happy, excited, scared, pensive, and many more – but I know with all of these friends and Lissa by my side that I'll be alright.

Christian

Lissa and I are lying in the hospital bed, each with a baby in our arms and it's one of the best feelings/hours that I've ever had. All we've been doing is talking and not just talking about our new future, talking about silly things and it is wonderful.

The twins have been asleep for a while now and I know it's only a matter of time before one of them wakes up and then consequently wakes the other. But before they can I trace my finger over my twin's small features. Babies are so soft and smell fantastic – who would have guessed – and I can't get enough of them.

I can tell Lissa is watching me so I look over at her and see she has a smile on her face. She looks so beautiful in that moment that I can't help but lean over and put my lips on hers. She responds to the kiss and runs her free hand through my hair making me kiss her harder. Before either of us can get too worked up I pull back. The doctor said we would have to wait six weeks for any kind 'adult fun' and even though the thought kills me I'll respect it. (Not that I would have tried to sleep with my wife in a hospital bed with our children present).

Lissa still has a smile on her face but when she takes a deep breath I can tell she has something important to say.

"Christian, I've been thinking about names for the babies and I have an idea. Remember when we were watching that black and white movie the other night, the one with Audrey Hepburn?"

I think back and remember something about a suicide attempt and an old guy falling for a much younger woman. "Um, yeah I do remember that, but why would that movie make you think of baby names?" I'm honestly puzzled.

She laughs at my face. "I know, I know. It's not Audrey's best film, but I like the names – Audrey and Sabrina. What do you think?"

I think about the names and I can't find anything to hate about them. I like that they're not weird but also not extremely popular. And for some reason the name Sabrina really speaks to me – even if I didn't love the movie.

"I like them," I finally say. I look at the sleeping baby in my lap, "Do you like them? You want to be Sabrina Dragomir?" And like she understands me her little eyes open and she yawns.

Lissa laughs again, "I think that settles it. She can be Sabrina and mine can be Audrey." She reaches for the birth certificates on the side table; a nurse had left them there for us to fill out when we finally made a decision on the names. I turn my attention back to Sabrina and notice she's wriggled out of her blanket and her feet are uncovered. I tickle her them and play with her toes while Lissa writes.

"There, now we can't change our minds." She looks at me sheepishly as she lets me see what she's written.

 _Sabrina Rhea Ozera Dragomir_

 _Audrey Moira Ozera Dragomir_

I'd said I didn't want any of my parents' names but seeing my mother's name as a middle name isn't so bad. I stare at the certificates for a few seconds longer before turning to Lissa.

"Okay," is all I say but it brings that bright smile back to her face.

"Okay," she says as she takes my hand in hers.


	8. Chapter 8

*Here's part 1 of Rose in labor. It was supposed to be only one part but it ended up being longer than I thought it'd be. Hopefully you guys like it.

It's Too Soon – Part 1

Dimitri and I are visiting Lissa, Christian, and the girls and nothing has made me more excited to be a mother than seeing my best friend with her small family. It's like Lissa was meant to be a mother, she fell into the roll easier than she fell into being queen and even though she had double the work to do with two infants she made even the hard stuff look enjoyable.

Christian, however, was the most surprising of all. He put everything aside to be the most attentive father I've ever seen and it is adorable. He dotes on his girls – all three of them – and while I hate to admit it, it's nice to see him love fatherhood so much. Even now he's warming up two bottles for the girls – he refuses to let anyone but us help out with anything, he even get's up during the night to tend to them and lets Lissa sleep.

Christian comes back into the room and hands Dimitri and me each a bottle to feed the fussing babies in our arms. He also hands us each two burp cloths.

"They'll probably spit up." Is all he says as he goes to sit next to Lissa on a cream colored loveseat. She shoves him playfully before turning to us with a serious gaze.

"He shouldn't have said that but it is the truth, so watch out."

"Oh, that's just what babies do." Dimitri basically coos the words as he gives Audrey her bottle. Ever since the twins were born Dimitri's love of babies has skyrocketed. I love the man and the twins but all I've been hearing about this last month and a half is useless things that all babies do. Because Dimitri is Christian's official guardian and Christian has been taking over nanny duties, Dimitri has been seeing a lot of the twins and every little thing about them intrigues him. Maybe it will be different with my own child but for now I don't want to know about every time Audrey smiles or Sabrina grasps a finger tight enough to limit circulation.

I just shake my head at him before giving Sabrina her bottle. I turn to Lissa. "When do you think you'll get back to your normal queenly duties?" I ask. She took a month off but a couple weeks ago she started to go to meetings in the mornings again. She's not back full time and I know she doesn't want to leave the twins, but she misses being queen.

She takes a deep breath. "I'm not sure really. Even though I can only breast feed half of the time, all the books say to breastfeed for at least 6 months so definitely after that I'll be back to full days, but I hope to before then if I can. I know the girls will be in good hands." She looks at Christian and Dimitri before meeting my eyes again, this time with a knowing smile tugging at her lips.

I laugh softly before looking down at Sabrina. Her little eyes are open and milky blue but I know from doing my own research that babies eyes usually change color around six months – I'm secretly hoping they'll be green like Lissa's.

Just as quickly as she latched onto the bottle she tears her mouth away. I try to keep feeding her but she's not having it so I hold her against my shoulder to burp her. It's a little hard to do with my stomach protruding so much but I manage.

Neither of the girls spits up, for which I'm grateful but they do both burp and eventually fall asleep in our arms.

I softly inhale Sabrina's baby scent – why do they smell so good? – but the pleasure is broken when an infinitely stronger and more ghastly smell takes over my senses.

I pull away quickly. "I think someone needs a diaper change." I stand up to give Sabrina to one of her parents and catch my breath as a sharp pain runs through my abdomen. "Ow!" I exclaim as I reach Lissa and unload the baby.

Dimitri looks up at me with alarm written all over his face. "Rose, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I think I just stood up to fast." And I really do think this; I'm not due for a couple months so there's no reason for me to think I'm in labor. I sit back down in the chair I had previously been in.

Ten minutes later I feel another jab. I start massaging my stomach to maybe make it stop cramping. Lissa notices what I'm doing and is immediately concerned.

"Rose, maybe you should go lay down, drink some tea. You're probably having Braxton Hicks contractions; they'll stop in a little while if you just relax."

I'm pretty uncomfortable now and I take the offer to go lay down to heart. Dimitri gives up Audrey and comes to help me up and walk me back to our suite. We say goodbye to Lissa and Christian and head back.

Once in bed Dimitri makes sure a fan is pointed toward me and then goes to brew me some peppermint tea (decaffeinated of course). I snuggle my body pillow, which is a godsend, and try to relax.

Dimitri comes back with the tea and sits at the edge of the bed. "If you're still uncomfortable in two hours, we'll going to the doctor. I don't want anything to go wrong – deal?"

"Deal," I smile at him and sip my tea. I feel a little better all ready but I still want to try to sleep it off.

He kisses my forehead before leaving the room and I close my eyes.

I know I fell asleep because I wake suddenly to intense pain in my stomach. It hurts so bad I think I might throw up.

"Dimitri!" I yell as I get out of the bed. I put on some sandals and walk towards the door but before I can open it the door is thrown open and Dimitri is standing there.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to go to the hospital, now." I double over in pain. "Something's wrong," I gasp.

Dimitri picks me up and all but runs to the door and out into the hallway.

"Get a car ready and waiting for us at the front – Rose needs to get to the hospital!" He shouts at the first guardian we see and because one doesn't usually say 'no' to Dimitri he runs off ahead of us to make sure a car is waiting.

I bury my face in Dimitri's neck, breathing in his familiar scent, to try and calm my fears – it doesn't work. I've actually been in worse pain but never pain associated with so much fear. I may not have been the most excited mother-to-be but I would never want anything to happen to my baby. Right now I'm petrified.

"It's going to be okay, Roza. I won't let anything happen to either of you." All I can do is whimper in response.

We finally make it outside and I notice the sun rising in the east – Dimitri must have let me sleep long after the two hours were up.

Someone opens the car door for us and then we're speeding towards the hospital. I think the driver knew that Dimitri would go insane if we didn't make good time.

I know we get there quickly but the stabbing in my stomach and the worry in my mind make the trip last for an eternity.

When we stop Dimitri all but rips the car door off its hinges before picking me back up, running into the emergency room and going straight to a nurse.

"My wife and baby are in trouble, you need to get them emitted immediately. Immediately." His tone leaves no room for opposition and the nurse turns and tells us to follow her to an empty room.

Before I know it I'm in a bed hooked up to an IV. A nurse has poked and prodded me so much I feel like a punching bag and the pain still hasn't gone away. I'm not really religious but I'm praying now to anyone listening that my baby will be okay.

Dr. Charleston – the same doctor Lissa had deliver the twins – comes in the room after fifteen minutes. Before speaking to me or Dimitri he talks quietly with the nurse in the corner of the room, he keeps looking down at my chart which drives me insane. I turn to Dimitri.

"I think its okay, Roza. If something were truly wrong we wouldn't all be sitting here doing nothing. I think it really might just be early contractions." I know he believes his words but I can tell he's still worried, I am too. He is right though; if something was wrong things would be happening, not standing still.

Finally Dr. Charleston turns from the nurse and comes toward me. "I have good news and not so good news. It seems you're in labor – real labor – which isn't a bad thing, but your baby will be born premature. You're far enough along that the chance of death is almost non-existent. I know this is frightening for both of you, but this happens more often than you think and we have excellent facilities for premature babies. I can't give any guarantees but everything should go just like it would with a full term delivery."

"I'm in labor? You can't be serious, it's too early." I honestly can't wrap my head around the idea that my baby is coming. We don't even have everything ready – no diapers, no crib, no car seat!

"There's nothing you can do to stop this?" I think Dimitri knows that there isn't, he's just so worried that he has to ask anyway.

"No, Mr. Belikov, there isn't any way to halt labor. I know this is a scary situation but like I said before, it's not terribly unusual and we'll do everything we can to make sure things go smoothly. If you have any questions please ask Kendal, the nurse in blue. I need to check how far along Rose is now." Dr. Charleston puts on gloves and moves to the foot of the bed. "You'll just feel a little pressure, it shouldn't hurt," he tells me.

I'm still reeling from the news so I don't even feel anything the doctor does. It's like my entire body is numb. I don't even feel pain anymore. I just lay there staring at the ceiling until I feel a hand on my cheek – Dimitri's.

"Rose, did you hear what the doctor said? You're only 2 centimeters dilated, so we'll probably be here for a while. Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"Can you call Lissa and my mom and tell them what's going on. We're also going to need baby supplies, so have someone get some for us. And I guess some magazines or something if we're going to be here a long time." I'm saying everything in a robotic-like voice and I think it's freaking Dimitri out, but I honestly feel like I'm in water and my fears are holding me under.

He kisses my forehead. "Everything will be all right. I'll be back in ten minutes, okay? Just try to relax, turn on the TV or something."

"Okay," is all I say in response.

Dimitri comes back eventually but all I've been doing is continuing to stare at nothing. He comes over and sits in a chair next to my bed after setting some magazines on my bedside table. He takes my hand.

"Lissa is on her way and she's bringing supplies. Your mom is also coming and I think she's bringing Abe." He lets that sink in and when I finally comprehend his words I come back to life.

"What!? I know he was here when Lissa had the twins, but I don't want him here now. I do not want any type of mobster-like behavior going on in this hospital." The thought of my father threatening the doctor came to my mind and I shuddered. "Someone's going to need to keep him in line."

Dimitri laughs softly. "Don't worry Rose; I'm sure your mother will keep a close eye on him. How are you feeling?"

I'm about to say I feel fine when the pain comes back tenfold. I double over and clutch my stomach while gasping in pain.

"Oh my god, make it stop. This sucks so bad." I groan after the contraction stops. "When can I get one of those epiurnal things?"

Dimitri laughs again. "It's epidural and are you sure you want one? Lissa seemed to do all right without one and one of the pregnancy books said they're bad for the baby." That is the wrong thing to say.

I give Dimitri a look I save for very certain situations and before I can say a single word he starts to walk towards the door.

"I'll go get someone."

Ten minutes later Dimitri is back with a nurse and fifteen minutes after that I'm in heaven.

"This is wonderful, why did I wait so long to get this." I take Dimitri's hand. "I love you so much, comrade. Thank you for this."

"I think that's the medication talking, but I'll take it. I love you too. I'm glad you aren't in pain anymore. Now we just have to sit and wait." He says this with a smile on his face bu neither of us have any idea just how long we'll be waiting.


	9. Chapter 9

*I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter, but now that school is out I'll be able to post more frequently. I think this little series will only have 1 or 2 more chapters, so hopefully you like this one!

15 hours later…

I'm screaming and swearing like I never have before and Dimitri hasn't berated me once for it – which is honestly extremely smart on his part because I'm in no place to be told to stop doing something.

"Keep pushing, Rose. The baby's crowning, that means you're almost done." Dr. Charleston coaches me from the foot of the bed.

I push for what feels like hours but just minutes later I hear a baby crying.

My eyes pop open and immediately go to the screaming tiny infant in the doctor's arms.

"It's a girl," he says before turning away and handing my baby over to a nurse. I keep staring, not believing that I just pushed that undersized human out of me or that I could love her so much already.

I feel Dimitri kiss my cheek and I finally turn towards him. Once again he has tears in his eyes.

"You're exquisite Roza," he whispers as he kisses me again, on my mouth this time.

Before I can say anything to him the nurse brings the baby over and lays her in my arms. My vision tunnels and all I can see is a tiny smushed face – two shut eyes, red cheeks, a mouth open but not crying, a head full of dark hair – and I'm in love. I had a terrible pregnancy but I don't remember any of it now, all I know is that I'm holding my daughter and she is spectacular.

Without turning towards Dimitri I whisper, "She's a little miracle." And it's the truth. Our daughter is a miracle – born from two parents that were not supposed to be able to have children – and she's also extremely small because she was born so early.

I look up at a nurse and ask how much she weights. I know it won't be much and that she'll have to stay in the hospital for a while, but I also know she has all ten fingers and toes and that if she wasn't alright she wouldn't be in my arms right now.

The nurse smiles before speaking. "She came in at 4lbs and 7oz and 16in, which really isn't bad for a preemie. She also seems to be doing fine breathing on her own so I'd say, if there are no complications, that she could go home in about three to four weeks."

"That's good news," Dimitri says before looking back down at our daughter. "Can I hold her, Roza?" He asks the question with such reserve in his voice that I look into his face.

I laugh just a little bit at his hesitation. "Of course you can," and I lift my arms up and towards him to hand over our baby.

He takes her in his arms so carefully that I almost giggle again but the look of adoration on his face keeps me quiet. Dimitri and I have been through so much together, both good and bad, but I've never seen him look so calm or peaceful nor have I ever seen so many emotions on his face at once.

Dimitri softly bounces his arms side to side while placing gentle kisses on her cheeks and forehead. I keep a smile on my face as I close my eyes and unintentionally fall asleep.

"Rose. Roza, time to wake up, there are people waiting to see you." I feel Dimitri's lips against my ear and his hand on my shoulder shaking me gently. I open my eyes slowly and look into his eyes.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I ask my voice rough with sleep. I look around the room for the baby and see her sleeping in a small crib at the foot of my bed.

"About three hours. You deserve all the sleep in the world after today but Lissa and Christian are here to see you, as are your mom, and Abe."

I groan while covering my face with my hands. "Am I a horrible person if I ask for Lissa before my mom?"

"No, Rose. I'll go get her." He places a gentle kiss on my forehead before going to get my best friend.

Only seconds later, Lissa and Christian both come in with Dimitri trailing behind them and closing the door. "I thought I only asked for Lissa?" I say with a pointed look in her husband's direction.

"Yeah, like you could make me sit in a small room trapped with your parents." Christian says with his trademark sarcastic tone. Lissa throws a side eye glare at him. "But more importantly, I couldn't wait to see your demon spawn."

"Christian! Oh my god, he's joking about everything. Now let me see my new niece." Lissa moves to the end of the bed and looks down at my daughter and tears spring into her eyes faster than a speeding bullet. "She's so beautiful, Rose. Can I hold her?"

"Of course you can, Lis. You don't need to ask." Before I even finish the sentence Lissa has expertly picked up my small sleeping baby.

"Hi there, pretty girl," she coos. "Look at how small you are, small but strong, just like your mom." Lissa has gone into her own little world and the rest of us just watch her with amused looks on our faces.

Christian finally turns to me, "Any idea on a name?"

I smile at his words. "Well, Dimitri and I made a deal – he wants the name to be Russian in origin but I get to choose what it is and he can't say no once I choose."

"That doesn't really sound like much of a deal to me. Are you becoming a pushover in your old age, Dimitri?" Christian softly elbows Dimitri in the ribs.

Dimitri laughs, "I've always been a pushover when it comes to Rose, but I really don't care what name she chooses, I'm just happy to have a healthy baby."

I grab a hold of his hand. "I'm happy about that too, but I did pick a name, Vera. I thought, maybe her middle name could be Olena, if that's alright with you?" I look at him a little sheepishly.

Dimitri kisses the back of my hand. "Of course that's alright with me. It will be even more alright with my mother – she'll be honored – and I like the name Vera."

"Vera is such a beautiful name, Rose," Lissa sighs. I look over at her quickly; I didn't even think she'd been listening to us. She walks over to us and places Vera in my arms. "We'll go get your parents so they can see you. Both of them looked like they drank a hundred cups of coffee and I think Abe was really starting to scare the nurses."

Lissa places a kiss to my temple. "She's a miracle, Rose, I'm so proud of you." I stare at her with tears in my eyes. We've been best friends since childhood and I've always been the one to take care of her, but motherhood has changed Lissa and now she acts like everyone's mother.

"Thanks, Lis," I smile.

Christian comes over to look down at the baby. He delicately runs his finger down her right cheek. "She is cute, Rose, almost as cute as my girls."

Lissa just puts her hand over her face and reaches for Christian's arm. "We're leaving. We'll see you three later. Rose, I'll sneak you in some good food, the stuff they have here is basically prison food." They walk out the door but not before I can hear her say, "I can't believe you said that." I laugh as the door closes and I'm still laughing as my mom and dad walk in the room.

My mom rushes to my side as Abe shakes Dimitri's hand. "Rose, how are you feeling? You were in labor for hours." My mother may not have been around much when I was growing up but recently her maternal instincts have been stronger than ever.

"I'm fine, mom, tired, but fine." Vera yawns and kicks the blanket from her feet and I look at her smushed face. "Actually I'm amazing, I didn't know being a mom would feel like this."

I feel her move some of my hair behind my ear. "Yes, I remember the day you were born. I was alone and scared and angry with myself but when I held you for the first time all of that went away. I know it doesn't seem like it – with my leaving you alone so often – but I've never loved anyone the way I love you and that's never changed."

"I know, mom. Do you want to hold her? Her name is Vera." I lift my arms up so she can take my daughter in her own and because I'm me I can't help but add, "happy first day of being a grandma."

She stiffens a bit at my words but quickly turns to cooing and rocking. She walks over to Abe so he can see his granddaughter. "She has your dark hair, it seems," her words sound scornful but the smile on her face shows she doesn't mind the hair color in the least.

Abe just stares down at her face before startling us all when he asks if he can hold her.

I'm almost reluctant to say yes – I don't know if he's ever held a baby before – but I nod my head before he can see my hesitancy and be hurt.

He takes Vera in his arms and continues rocking her gently. I don't know whether to smile at the cuteness or laugh at the hilarity of a mobster holding an infant but he seems to have a knack for babies. Both my mom and Dimitri are surprised at how content he seems with Vera but I know immediately that he'll dote on that little girl the way he never got to do with me.

I stare around at my little family. Even a year ago I would have never thought my life would be like this, that Dimitri and I would have our own child, but I wouldn't want any other life than the one I'm living right now.

I give Dimitri what must be a breathtaking smile because his eyes go wide when he looks back at me. "I love you," I whisper so only he can hear and he gives me a breathtaking smile of his own before saying it back.


	10. Chapter 10

*One more chapter after this one – where the kids are teenagers. Hopefully you guys like this chapter.

As Time Passes

Lissa

"Your Majesty, did you hear what Lady Drozdov said?" A male voice pulls me out of my reverie and I quickly sit up and look around the room. Fourteen pairs of eyes stare back at me, many of them lined with worry.

"I apologize, everyone." I place a hand on my growing stomach, "I think pregnancy brain is in full bloom right now. What were you saying Lady Drozdov?" I look towards the aging, yet regal, woman three seats down from me, but before she can speak another female voice fills our ears.

"Lis, I think maybe you should go lay down. We've been here for two hours and we can all tell you're fading fast." Rose is smiling at me but I can see how serious she is underneath and I know she's right.

Slowly I stand from my chair and face everyone again.

"Rose is right. We've been here too long and we can finish our discussion tomorrow. Baby number five is much more demanding of my senses than any of the others and I need to take a nap. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and I'll see you all 10 a.m. tomorrow." I feel terrible having to postpone – as queen I'm supposed to always be there for my people but being a mother has taught me that I need to take more time for myself and my family.

Rose takes my arm in hers and steers us into the hall. "I don't know if I've ever seen you so spaced out at a meeting."

"I know, I know. I'm just so tired all the time, this little one has me up at night every hour to use the bathroom and the others are up at five every morning. I love my kids more than life but five is enough – even if Christian says he wants seven." I shake my head at the thought.

Rose just laughs, "Who would have ever thought Christian would be such a doting father, he even has Dimitri feeling guilty for not spending enough time with Vera and Jem and Dimitri could win Father of the Year."

We reach my room and a butler opens the doors for us, Audrey and Sabrina, black hair flying, come running and grab a hold of my shirt.

"Mommy, Henry threw up on Teddy and he did it on purpose and won't say he's sorry." Audrey has tears in her eyes and Sabrina looks murderous at the fact that her sister is sad.

I kneel down and wipe the tears off her cheeks. "It will be okay, sweetheart, we'll get Teddy all cleaned up and I'll talk to Henry. Where's dad?"

"Dad is right here," Christian says as he walks into the room, a clean teddy bear in his hands. "Teddy's good as new, Aud," he says while handing the stuffed animal to his daughter.

"You guys are back early, I knew those bores on the council wouldn't have much to say." Christian leans over and kisses my cheek. I've learned over the years to take his sarcasm with a grain of salt and let the comment slide.

"I actually ended it early so I could take a nap, but what's wrong with Henry? Why did he throw up?" The concern in my voice overshadows the exhaustion.

"He's absolutely fine, just drank his juice to fast. He's lying on the bathroom floor though, just in case." He says the last part with a wink at both of us before turning back to me with alarm across his face. "Let's get you into bed and I'll call the nanny to take the kids out so it's quiet."

We start to walk towards our room when Rose calls behind us, "I can take the kids for a couple hours. Vera and Jem will love to play with them and Dimitri's off duty so he can help out." She looks down at the twins who have silently been watching us with big eyes. "Maybe we can go to the park?"

"Yeah!" and "Please mom," overlap as they jump up and down excitedly.

Christian and I both look at Rose, "Are you sure? Six kids is a handful, even for two of the best guardians alive."

Rose gives me an exasperated look we're all too familiar with.

"Of course I'm sure. Now go get Henry and Juliet and I'll help these two put shoes on."

We don't need telling twice. Christian and I don't get a lot of time to ourselves anymore so we're not about to waste the opportunity. Five minutes later Rose is walking out the door pushing a double stroller, Sabrina and Audrey walking on either side of her.

"I'll bring them back later tonight after dinner. Feel better, Lis." She calls as the door closes behind her.

I turn to look at Christian. "We're alone."

He has a dazed look on his face but his mouth quickly quirks up on the side and his normal snarky expression is back. "I can think of exactly one thing that I'd like to do but you came home to take a nap so that's what we're going to do."

I smile flirtatiously as I take his hand and lead him to our bedroom. "I may be tired now but give me a two hour nap and I'll be rested enough to do whatever you want."

"God, I love you," is all he says as I begin to take my shoes off.

Rose

I regretted taking all the kids to the park almost as soon as we all walked out the door. Jem, Henry, and Juliet were all in strollers which made it easy to keep track of them but all they did was complain and ask to get out. Audrey, Sabrina, and Vera were walking around Dimitri and I but kept either running ahead or falling behind to investigate something.

It was times like this that I didn't know how Lissa and Christian could handle four kids, I have two and that's all I can handle most days. It's also times like this when I'm completely grateful for Dimitri, who – when it comes to children – has the patience of a saint. Not only is he pushing Jem in his stroller but he keeps herding the older kids back towards me when they get too far away.

After 15 minutes – it should have only taken 7 – we reach the park and the kids are free to run wild. The fact that the playground is fenced in is a blessing and it means we only really have to watch to make sure none of the kids fall off the monkey bars or play to rough with each other.

Dimitri and I take a seat on a bench under a giant oak tree.

"Did you ever imagine that this is how your life would turn out?" I peer at Dimitri through my sunglasses.

"I hoped, Roza. I hoped it'd turn out this way. You know I always wanted children but when I fell in love with you I let the thought take a backseat knowing we couldn't conceive on our own. When we found out it was a possibility after Declan, I began to hope again, but I wanted you to be the one to bring it up." He moves to put his arm around my shoulders and gives me a small smile.

I smile back and squeeze his hand in mine. "Well I never thought this is how my life would be. I didn't think I'd have kids, I didn't think Lissa would be Queen, I didn't think I'd ever find someone like you but all those things did happen and I'm thankful every day for it."

Dimitri leans over and places a soft kiss to my temple. We both look back to the playground just in time to see Vera push Henry down onto the woodchips.

In the split second it takes before his cries start, Dimitri turns to me and says, "She takes after her mother," before getting up to help the wailing four year old.

We get back to Lissa and Christian's at half past six and I'm not sure I've ever been so worn out in all my life. After the playground we took the kids out for an early dinner and then we went to a children's garden where the kids could interact with nature – but really they just ran around and had us chase them. We all came back tired but Dimitri and I weren't as young as we used to be.

As soon as we walk through the door Lissa and Christian are bombarded with hugs and descriptions of our day. They both take the time to listen to each of the kids before turning to us and immediately start laughing.

"Rose, I'm not sure you've ever looked so tired and I've seen you with three days of no sleep after fighting Strigoi." Christian quips.

Normally I'd have something snarky to say back, but all I want to do right now is go to bed.

"Christian, they gave us an afternoon to ourselves, maybe don't be sardonic right now. Rose, whenever you want a free day with no kids just let us know – we owe you guys."

"Today was no problem, Lis. Yes, I'm exhausted but the kids weren't that bad and you barely get any time off as it is. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Vera walks back over to me and I pick her up to carry her back to our place. By the time Dimitri and I open our door both our kids are asleep and within in ten minutes Dimitri and I are too.


End file.
